The Host Club and the Ladies
by SakuraSweetie
Summary: Haruhi's friend Nana wants Haruhi to come to the Host Club with her. NOTE, she is NOT part of the club. Reluctantly Haruhi agrees. This is the story of Haruhi and Nana's ecounters and visits with the Host Club. No pairings as of yet. T to be safe.
1. Haruhi and Nana

Hi everyone! This is my second story. This time it features the Host Club of Ouran High!

_**NOTE: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**_

This story is about Haruhi (as a girl, not part of the Host Club) and her friend Nana (I made her up) and their frequent visits and encounters with the Host Club. No pairings as of yet, but I am dropping hints and what might come! I don't know how long I'll go on with this story, but if I get enough good reviews and people like it, I'll keep writing. I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Haruhi and Nana**

"Haaaruhi! Haruhi-chaaaan!"

I turned to see my friend Nana running toward me. I was on my way home, after my fourth week at my new school, Ouran High. It's a school for the very rich and prestigious, and I was this year's one special scholarship student. You see, I come from a common family, and without that scholarship, there was no way I could go to Ouran. I really like my new school. I just hate the girl's uniform. Silly dress. I hate wearing dresses. I think they're impractical. I tugged at it while I waited for Nana to catch up.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself properly. My full name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm 15 years old. My birthday is February 4th. My blood type is O and I am 5 feet tall. My mother died when I was very young, and I live alone with my dad. He's a crossdresser at a gay bar, but he's not gay. He's bi. He just said he'd never love another woman other than my mom. I don't mind it really. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. My hair used to be long, but I cut it after some kid stuck _gum_ in it. I actually think I look better with this shorter hair, even though my dad hates it (he wants me to look girly).

Now, about my friend Nana. Nana Kimiko was my first friend. She's 15 and in the same class as me, 1-A. She's taller, about 5'4", and has really long light brown hair that she ties back with a ribbon most of the time, and green eyes. Her parents own a record company and she is their only child, but she's not spoiled at all. She's actually really nice, but can be a bit eccentric at times. She said hello to me on my first day, and offered to take me on a campus tour. And most of all, she didn't mind that I wasn't rich like her. In fact, she was very interested in my common life. Sometimes a little _too_ interested (she once flipped out over instant coffee and demanded to try it). She has even been to my house already, and doesn't mind my weird dad.

"Nana? What's up? Are you all right?" I said when she caught up. I waited while she caught her breath.

"Yes….I'm fine" she panted. "You know….that club…I go to every week?" She said, still catching her breath.

"Yes…the…Host Club, right?"

"Yes! Well…I want you to come with me later. I...I know you're still getting used to the school, and don't know many people, so I thought this would be helpful for you. You'd get to know some of the other students, and relax a little. Please? I think you'd really enjoy it. The guys are all sooo nice, and really handsome!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me pleadingly. The Host Club doesn't really sound like my idea of a good time, but Nana is my only friend, I know she's only trying to help me. I had no choice but to agree.

"All right…I'll go with you."

"Yatta!! I know you'll enjoy it Haruhi! Trust me!"

* * *

A/N - Second chapter to come! 


	2. Haruhi Meets the Host Club

I'm updating the second chapter right along with the first. This one is a bit longer. This gives you better hints of what's to come with pairings and the like. Enjoy my story! I hope I portray the charcters well. I tried! Also anything in _italics_ outside of a quote are Haruhi's thoughts.

**NOTE - I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

* * *

_"All right…I'll go with you."_

_"Yatta!! I know you'll enjoy it Haruhi! Trust me!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Haruhi Meets the Host Club**

_(alternate title - Haruhi and the Twins)_

An hour later I was standing in front of the Third Music Room.

"A music room?" I asked.

"Yep! All of their meetings are in here. There's tea and cake and sometimes they even dress up with a theme for the week. There's six of them. They're all so cute! Especially Hunny-senpai. You'd never guess that he was 17…" She continued on and on, and only stopped when I sighed and finally pushed open the door.

At first, all I saw was a bright light. Then rose petals fluttered out, and then six male forms came into view. A small looking one sitting on top of a tall man's shoulders, a slightly shorter one in glasses holding a clipboard, a pair of twins who I recognized from my class, and a tall blonde man. They weren't dressed up in anything but their school uniforms.

"Irasshaimase!" They all said in well-practiced form. I rolled my eyes, but Nana had already started into the room.

"Konnichiwaaaa!" She sang cheerfully.

"Nana-chan!!" Said the strangely small looking boy with flowers around him and a bunny. He ran to her and hugged her. "Would you like some cake?? And who is your pretty friend??" The boy looked at me enthusiastically. _Did he just call me pretty?_

"Uhh…hi" I stammered. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nana wanted me to come…"

Nana suddenly remembered I was there and gasped.

"Oh, Haruhi! I'm so sorry! Let me introdu-" She was cut off by the tall blonde boy, who seemed to be the leader of these guys.

He sauntered up to me and held out a rose, trying to look dramatic but failing.

"Haruhi Fujioka! Yes, I know who you are. The first-year scholarship student. A rare form in this school. Welcome to the Host Club. I am Tamaki Suoh, but you can call me King!" His violet eyes glittered and he struck a "kingly" pose. It was all I could take not to burst out laughing at him. _This guy is such a drama king! Literally! He kind of reminds me of Nana…_

The small boy bounded up to me next.

"Would you like to hold my bunny?" He said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Uh… sure, thanks" I said, taking it from him. "Why is such a small child in a place like this?" I whispered at Nana.

"Oh! That's Hunny-senpai, the one I was telling you about. He's seventeen and a third year!"

I gaped at her. There was no way someone so small and child-like could be a 17-year-old third year.

She led me over to a couch and to continue with the introductions, now that Tamaki and performed his "king" speech. He had disappeared to pout in a corner when I didn't flush beet red with embarrassment at him, and had nearly laughed instead. He was whining and calling the one with glasses "mom". I decided that this was a very weird bunch of men.

When we sat down, Nana pointed each of the members out to me as she spoke. She seemed to know them all very well, for only coming to the Host Club for four weeks (since school started). I figured she must be a very regular customer.

"The one with the glasses is Kyouya Ohtori." She began. "He's a second year. His family owns a lot of the hospitals around here. Hunny's real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The big one with Hunny who doesn't talk is Takashi Morinozuka. Only Hunny calls him by his first name. He's a third year too. Everyone else just calls him Mori-kun. You already met Tamaki. Isn't he cuuute? And the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. I can never tell who is who though! They're in our class. Do you like everyone??" She inquired. The look on her face was so hopeful. I could tell she really liked being here. I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd just rather go home.

"Er…well…I have to admit they are rather odd…but interesting." Nana looked enthralled. But before Nana could reply, I was flanked by two identical male forms.

"Konnichiwa Haruhi! We're in your class! Welcome to the Host Club!" they said in perfect unison.

"Hello. You're the Hitachiin brothers right?

"That's us! We are Hikaru and Kaoru! We bet you can't guess which one of us is Hikaru! No one has ever gotten it right!" They said, still in perfect unison.

"They're right Haruhi!" Nana said. "I've known them for years and I still can't tell them apart!"

I studied their faces. They did _look_ the same, but just by observing them in class for the past four weeks, I could tell that they were very different too. I had no idea why they couldn't be told apart from just their personalities alone. I turned to the twin on my left.

"You are Hikaru." I said flatly. _How silly did they think I was?_

"Wro-…" they started to say. There was a moment of silence, and both looked surprised, even Nana. I noticed the rest of the Host Club, as well as other customers had stopped to listen too.

"Wait…what did you say?" Hikaru said. _Were they deaf?_

"I _said_, you are Hikaru" I poked him in the chest this time as I spoke. He stared blankly at me.

"Well, am I right?" Another moment of silence.

"…Yes…you are." Hikaru finally said. Everyone was still staring at me, as though I'd just done something completely amazing, like grow wings and fly around the room. All I had done was guess who was who. No, I didn't even guess. I just _knew_.

Nana finally spoke.

"Haruhi, how did you _do_ that?? No one can ever get it right! Not even teachers! Not even their _parents_!!" She was gaping at me. _What's the big deal about this guessing game?_ I turned back to the twins. I spoke to Kaoru this time.

"Really? No one has ever guessed who was who right?"

"Really. You're the first one. Amazing Haruhi…how…how did you do it?" Kaoru said. Hikaru was looking at me strangely, but still seemed interested in wanting to know.

"I don't know. I just…_knew_. I didn't even have to guess really." I looked around. "Why are all of you still staring at me?" After I said that, they all went back to what they were doing.

Kaoru finally stood up.

"Well, Hikaru. It looks like we may have finally met our match." He said as he sauntered away. Nana followed him and went to find Hunny. Hikaru remained sitting.

"Are you all right, Hikaru?" I asked. "You're looking at me funny."

He blushed a little and turned away.

"I'm fine." He said. He stood up. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Haruhi. I hope to get to talk with you more." He gave me a sideways glance, and I saw that he was still blushing as he walked away.

* * *

A/N - I appreciate any reviews! Thanks for reading my story! I'll try to update soon if people like it. :) 


	3. Friends With the Twins

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :) It was noted in one though that there's not enough drama and that Haruhi shouldn't be noticing Hikaru's emotions, and I am sorry about that. I know Haruhi is suppossed to be oblivious to things like that but I'm not good at writing that way, so please forgive Haruhi's change in character. ;; I hope you enjoy this next chapter anyway. hopeful

**NOTE - I do not own Ouran or any of its characters**

* * *

_"Are you all right, Hikaru?" I asked. "You're looking at me funny."_

_He blushed a little and turned away._

_"I'm fine." He said. He stood up. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Haruhi. I hope to get to talk with you more." He gave me a sideways glance, and I saw that he was still blushing as he walked away._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends With the Twins**

I waited a while before going to the Host Club again, even though Nana bugged me at least three times a week. It's not that I didn't _like_ the Host Club, the guys were all quite nice, I just didn't want to cause another stir like I did last time. I_ still_ couldn't figure out what the big deal was.

Nana had tried to explain it to me. She said that the twins had never had any friends in the past and that they thought of the world as only "them" or "not them". They never let anyone else into their lives, even though they wanted to. They finally had started to loosen up more since joining the Host Club and coming to high school. Nana said they might even begin to consider me their first real friend, simply because I saw them as individuals and was able to tell them apart because of it. I was beginning to think she was right.

They had started talking to me at least every day after class, and even _they_ were asking if I would come back to the Host Club again.

"We're doing a tropical themed week! It'll be nice and warm and there will be flowers from Bali. And we'll be dressed up!" They had said, giving me huge grins. I politely turned them down, saying I had homework to do.

They kept saying all sorts of things to get me to come, like saying the rest of the guys wanted to see me again too. I thought they were joking, but Nana supported them with this cause.

"Everyone's been talking about you! Tamaki really wants to see you again. And so does Hunny. He was thrilled to have someone who likes cake like he does! And even Kyouka mentioned you. He mostly he wants you to come so Tamaki will shut up, though." Nana said. But every time, I'd make up some excuse.

But then one day, the twins came up to me with something I didn't expect…

It was about 10 days after the incident at the Host Club, and the twins had come up to me after school.

"Haruhi!" They said in unison. "We want to visit your house!"

I stared at them blankly before laughing out loud.

"My _house?!_ You've gotta be kidding me! I appreciate that you guys are talking to me now, but I still hardly know you guys! I can't take you to my _house_!"

"But Nana gets to go to your house." They argued. "We want to see it too!"

"May I ask why?" I said

They thought a moment, and finally Hikaru said, "We're your friends too Haruhi!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed. "And friends should get to visit friend's houses! You do consider us friends, right?" Kaoru gave me a puppy face and Hikaru copied.

I sighed audibly. I supposed I _did_ consider them friends…but I still hardly knew them. I didn't know what to do.

"Weeeell?" They wanted to know.

"Uhh…let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay! But promise you'll let us know soon! And come to the Host Club tonight! We have a surprise for you!" Hikaru said, winking, and they both sauntered away.

* * *

A/N - uh oh ! The twins have a surprise for Haruhi at the Host Club! What is it? I don't even know yet! Find out when I write the next chapter! XD


End file.
